In many environments and applications, it is often desirable to measure static pressure, dynamic pressure or both. In some instances, the static pressure may be much higher than the dynamic pressure. For example, the static pressure may be, for instance, an order of magnitude greater than the dynamic pressure. Further, the dynamic pressure may be associated with one or more distinct frequencies, which may occur at a relatively high frequency. For instance, aerodynamic engineers have long desired to measure high frequency flow and pressure in gas turbine engines and over aircraft wings. This capability is made possible using pressure transducers such as those fabricated from micro-machined silicon. Further, this capability may be associated with frequencies in the tens of kilohertz (kHz). As such, Kulite Semiconductor Products, Inc., the assignee herein, has developed many transducers which operate to measure such pressure disturbances in gas turbine engines and over aircraft wings. Such devices are the subject matter of various patents that describe their operation and fabrication such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,178, entitled “Leadless Metal Media Protected Pressure Sensor” issued on Sep. 2, 2003 to Dr. Anthony Kurtz et al. and assigned to the assignee herein and U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,792, entitled “Ultra High Temperature Transducer Structure” issued on Apr. 2, 2002 to Dr. Anthony Kurtz et al. and assigned to the assignee herein.
Using a gas turbine as an example, in order to determine its pressure and higher-frequency flow, a pipe is attached to a combustion chamber of the gas turbine to allow hot gases within the chamber to cool before reaching a sensor. While the pipe successfully cools the gases, it also reduces the bandwidth of the pressure measurement by the sensor due to the harmonic frequencies of the tube. Similar to blowing air over the top of an open bottle, the air inside the pipe will be compressed by the air flow outside the pipe. In essence, the air inside the bottle acts as a spring. The oscillations of the air inside the pipe results in resonant frequencies similar to that of an organ pipe. These oscillations make measuring the pressure and flow of the gases within the combustion chamber of the gas turbine difficult. A long, curled tube, which may be referred to as an infinite tube, may be used to remove these resonance frequencies. However, this tube may require a long length and precise coiling. Further, other limitations may exist such as limited access for mounting sensors in a turbine case, discriminating against low and high frequencies, and other issues. Accordingly, there is a need for techniques to overcome these limitations to improve dynamic pressure measurements. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures and the foregoing technical field and background.